Untitle
by Hye Fye
Summary: Usaha Kris, Luhan, dan Minseok untuk membantu masalah antara Yixing dan Suho. Yixing yang bermasalah jika bertemu Suho akan pingsan. Sedangkan Suho akan bersin-bersin jika berdekatan dengan Yixing. SuLay with Kris, Luhan, dan Minseok.


**Untitle**

**Cast:**

**_Suho & Yixing_**

**_Kris_**

**_Luhan_**

**_Minseok_**

**Genre:**

**_Romance_**

**Warnin':**

**Typo**

**/hyefye/**

**O~o~O~o~O**

Namanya Zhang Yixing, namun dia sering dikenal dengan nama Lay.

Dia seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas seni. Sikapnya ramah, murah senyum, baik, dan mudah bergaul. Semua orang sangat menyukai sifatnya yang seperti itu. Di usia Zhang Yixing yang menginjak angka 21, Yixing baru merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Dan itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Zhang Yixing jatuh cinta kepada seorang mahasiswa yang seangkatan dengannya. mahasiswa itu berbeda kelas, namun pada saat pelajaran tertentu mereka satu kelas. Yixing selalu mencuri-curi pandang jika mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Yixing akan masuk kelas setelah tambatan hatinya duduk. Yixing hanya berani duduk sebaris dengan jarak terhalang oleh dua mahasiswa. Yixing tidak berani jika duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Setiap kelas selesai, Yixing tidak pernah melewatkan untuk memandang setiap gerak yang dilakukan oleh pujaannya. Bahkan Yixing akan terus memperhatikan sampai pujaannya keluar kelas dan tak terihat lgi. Setelah pujaannya tidak terlihat lagi, Yixing akan tersenyum sendiri dan selalu mendapat godaan dari teman-temannya.

Berulang kali teman-teman Yixing, Luhan dan Miseok mendorong Yixing untuk mendekati dan mengajak berbincang pujaannya. Namun Yixing selalu menolak dengan alasan malu dan tidak berani. Kedua teman yang merangkap sahabatnya itu hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Yixing yang seperti remaja berusia tanggung.

Sebenarnya alasan Yixing tidak berani mendekati pujaan hatinya adalah karena…

Yixing akan sesak napas dan pingsan ketika berhadapan dengan pujaan hatinya.

.

**O~o~O~o~O**

.

Namanya Kim Joon Myeon, dia lebih sering dipanggil Suho oleh teman-temannya.

Pembawaan Joonmyeon sangat ramah, baik, murah senyum, dan senyumnya itu mampu menenangkan setiap yang melihatnya. Hanya saja satu sifatnya yang membuat orang lain gemas, yaitu kekanakan.

Walaupun dia memiliki sifat yang kekanankan, ia juga memiliki sisi yang berwibawa serta bijak. Sayang ia jarang menunjukka sifatnya yang lebih itu, karena jiwa kekanakannya yang lebih mendominasi.

Suho, diusianya yang ke 21 tahun, telah memiliki tambatan hati. Tambatan hatinya berbeda kelas, sangat disayangkan memang. Tapi Suho juga beruntung karena dari beberapa pelajaran, dua diantarannya memiliki jadwal yang sekelas. Dengan dua jadwal itu, Suho sangat bersyukur.

Suho selalu mencuri-curi pandang pada tambatan hatinya itu. Entah ketika tambatan hatinya di kelas yang berbeda atau di kelas yang sama. Ketika berbeda kelas, Suho akan menyempatkan diri berangkat lebih awal hanya untuk memandang tambatan hatinya. Ketika mereka berada di kelas yang sama, Suho selalu melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan bangku di dekatnya. Berharap tambatan hatinya bersedia duduk berdampingan dengannya. naasnya, tambatan hatinya selalu memilih tempat duduk lain.

Disaat seperti itu, Suho selalu merutuki Kris, temannya yang selalu saja mengodanya dengan mengatakan tambatan hatinya itu tidak menganggapnya ada. Suho selalu merasa dirinya tidak percaya diri untuk sekedar menyapa. Yah, bagaimana mau menyapa. Setiap bepapasan saja, Suho selalu membeku.

Pernah suatu waktu Suho dan tambatan hatinya tak sengaja bertubrukan. Dang yang tejadi adalah…

Suho binasah!

AH, maksudnya Suho mematung serta merasakan sengatan listrik dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Suho bersin-bersin dan melarikan diri dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Jangan lupakan jantungnya yang hampir merusak tulang, hanya untuk terlepas dari tempatnya.

.

**O~o~O~o~O**

.

Saat ini Yixing tengah makan siang di cafeteria bersama dua sahabatnya, Minseok dan Luhan. Mereka menikmati makan siang mereka dengan tenang, pada awalnya. Ketika beberapa saat kemudian Luhan menyenggol lengan Yixing yang hendak menyuapkan makanannya. Tentu Yixing protes akan tingkah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan sendiri tidak menanggapi protesan Yixing.

Luhan mengarahkan wajah Yixing ke arah tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari mereka. Yixing yang hendak protes kembali, malah bungkam. Mata Yixing langsung terpaku pada sosok yang sedang bercanda. Yixing terus menatap sosok itu sampai tidak sadar Luhan dan Minseok mengambil jatah makanannya.

Luhan dan Minseok terkikik melihat Yixing yang masih terpesona oleh sosok Pujaan hatinya, Kim Joon Meon. Dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada Suho, Yixing bertopang dagu. Setiap Suho tetawa, Yixing akan tersenyum.

"Hei, Luhan. Apa kau sadar kalau Yixing mulai gila?" Minseok bertanya disela acaranya mencuri makanan Yixing.

Luhan mengangguk, ia pun tak ketinggalan mengambil sayuran Yixing. "Hm, ia gila karena cinta dan tidak berani mendekati pangerannya."

Minseok mengangguk, "Saking gilanya, ia akan dan bahkan pingsan hanya karena bertubrukan dengan si Suho itu." Kali ini Minseok mengambil salad Yixing.

"Ne, ne, kau benar." Luhan menyuapkan jatah Yixing yang terakhir, "Aku heran padanya," Luhan menunjuk Yixing, "Kenapa bisa pingsan hanya berhadapan dengan Joon Myeon."

"Karena Suho seperti malaikat. Lihatlah senyumnya yang menawan itu, rasanya ingin sekali aku membawanya pulang."

Minseok dan Luhan menatap Yixing tidak percaya. Mereka berpikir, karena terlalu terpesona Yixing tidak mendengar ucapan mereka. Yah, karena memang setiap Yixing terpesona pada Suho, suara di sekitarnya seperti hilang. Hanya ada Suho bagi dirinya dan yang lainnya ia anggap patung berjalan, tanpa suara.

"Kalau begitu cepat nyatakan perasaanmu," Luhan menepuk bahu Yixing.

Yixing cemberut, "Bagaimana bisa aku ungkapkan, kalau berhadapan dengannya saja aku tidak sanggup. Yang ada aku akan pingsan." Ujar Yixing lemah.

Minseok menatap Yixing prihatin, "Cobalah. Upayakan dirimu agar tidak pingsan, jangan tatap wajahnya. Kau tidak ingin kan Suho mendapat tanda '_Sold Out_'?" Minseok menepuk bahu Yixing pelan.

Yixing menatap Minseok tajam, "Tidak!" tegas Yixing membuat Luhan dan Minseok terkejut. "Harus aku yang membuatnya mendapat tanda itu!" ucap Yixing semangat.

Luhan menepuk bahu Yixing, "Nah begitu dong! Semangat, Zhang Yixing!" Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu Yixing penuh semangat.

"Karena kau sudah semangat, cepat hampiri Suho dan nyatakan perasaanmu." Ucap Minseok dengan mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada, memberi semangat.

Yixing yang mendapat dorongan semangatpun berdiri, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah! Doakan aku, kawan!" setelah itu, Yixing membalikkan badannya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju meja Suho dan Kris.

Luhan dan Minseok memperhatikan dengan cemas. Meski semangat Yixing mengebu-gebu, tapi ada kemungkinan Yixing akan pingsan. Bagaimanapun, yang berhadapan dengan Yixing adalah Suho.

Mata Luhan dan Minseok mengawasi Yixing yang semakin dekat dengan meja Suho. Mata mereka menyaksikan dengan jelas Yixing berdiri tepat dihadapan Suho. Yixing membungkuk, sepertinya memberi salam. lalu Yixing mengatakan sesuatu pada Suho. Luhan dan Minseok tahu Yixing berbicara dengan gugup dan terbata-bata, terbukti dengan kepala Yixing yang tertunduk dan tangannya meremas kemeja bawahnya.

Luhan dan Minseok memesang posisi siap siaga, berjaga-jaga kalau Yixing akan pingsan. Yixing masih berusaha merangkai kata. Sedangkan Suho sendiri malah sibuk bersin-bersin. Muka Suho merah, seperti demam tinggi. Luhan terheran-heran dengan tingkah Suho, terlebih ketika Kris memberikan sebuah botol kecil pada Suho yang kemudian dihirup Suho.

Minseok melihat Yixing yang terlihat panic mendapati Suho bersin-bersin dengan muka merah. Yixing kelimpungan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Suho. Setelahnya Yixing beralih menatap Kris. Entah apa yang dikatakan Kris sampai muka Yixing memerah dan pada akhirnya Yixing berada pada batasnya dan…

Pingsan.

.

**O~o~O~o~O**

.

Luhan, Minsoek, dan Kris menatap cemas Yixing yang terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Mereka bertiga menunggu Yixing membuka mata. Sudah satu jam Yixing pingsan, namun belum menunjukkan tanda akan Bangun.

Kris menoleh ke arah ranjang sebelah, tempat Suho berada. Kris menatap Suho malas. Tingkah Suho sungguh kekanakan. Bersembunyi dibalik tirai pembatas dengan hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya saja. "Suho!" panggil Kris gemas dengan tingkah Suho.

Bukannya membalas atau apa, Suho malah menggeleng. Suho menaikkan sedikit tirai yang menutupi dirinya sebatas mata. Kris bedecak dan menghampiri Suho, dengan tangan lebarnya, Kris membuka paksa tirai itu.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" kesal Suho mencoba meraih kembali tirai itu. Tapi Kris tidak membiarkan, ia malah berdiri di batas tirai sehingga Suho tidak dapat meraihnya.

"Kalau kau terus begini, bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, eoh?!" kali ini Kris berkata dengan nada tinggi. Kris kesal.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Kris dan Suho angkat bicara, "Ck, Suho kau mendengar sendiri kan, kalau Yixing menyukaimu? Aku dan Minseok pun sudah mengetahuinya dari Kris kalau kau menyukai Yixing juga. Jadi, bisakah kau tidak bertingkah kekanakan?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya. Menatap Suho tajam.

"Ne, benar apa kata Luhan. Jangan seperti anak kecil, cepat kemari dan bantu kami membangunkan Yixing. Aku yakin jika kau memberinya sebuah kecupan, Yixing akan bangun." Ucap Minsoek dengan jahil diakhir kalimatnya.

Suho yang mendengarnya sontak menunduk dengan wajah merah, ia memainkan kancing kemejanya. "Ta-tapi jika aku berada di dekatnya, aku akan bersin-bersin."

Kris menepuk dahinya, "Bisa kau hentikan tingkahmu yang seperti itu? Kau bukan anak kecil!" kris menampik tangan Suho yang memainkan kancing kemeja. Suho merenggut. Ia malah beralih memainkan jemarinya.

"Tapi… aku gugup, Wufan. Kau tahu sendiri kebiasaanku jika sedang gugup dan emm… ma-malu."

Ugh, betapa Luhan, Miseok, dan Kris ingin menjambak rambut mereka. Tingkah Suho sungguh seperti anak kecil. Luhan menatap Yixing prihatin, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu menyukai Suho yang… ugh bahkan lebih kekanakan dari anak SMA sebelah.

"Emm… ano, Lu-Luhan –sshi." Suho memanggil Luhan sedikit takut-takut. Luhan menoleh pada Suho, "Ya-yang tadi dikatakan Yi-Yixing-sshi benar kalau dia… menyukaiku?"

Luhan mendengus, "Degar, Kim Joon Myeon! Yixing menyukaimu sejak satu tahun lalu. Dan dia pernah mengatakan padaku dia sangat ingin menjadi kekasihmu." Ucap Luhan Tegas.

Suho menatap Luhan terkejut, "Setahun lalu?"

"Wah, sepertinya kalian berjodoh," Kris ikut bergabung, "Suho juga menyukai Yixing sejak tahun lalu. Hanya saja, yah kalian tahu kan kenapa Joon Myeon tidak berani mendekati Yixing." Ujar Kris dengan nada mengejek pada akhir kalimat.

Minseok tertawa, "Yah. Kami bisa melihatnya. Yixing pun seperti itu, dia akan pingsan karena berhadapan dengan Suho."

"Jadi, Yixing bukan pingsan karena wajahku ya?" tanya Suho.

Luhan, Minseok, dan Kris menggeleng, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Minseok.

"Karena setiap Yixing menatap langsung pada wajahku, ia akan langsung pingsan. Kupikir ia membenciku atau mungkin karena wajahku jelek." Jawab Suho.

"Hei, Suho. Yixing bukan pingsan karena wajah jelekmu, tapi karena menurut Yixing wajahmu seperti malaikat." Koreksi Luhan.

Suho terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Jadi…" suho menatap Yixing lembut.

"Nah, kurasa mulai saat ini kalian sepasang kekasih." Kris menepuk tangannya, ia duduk disamping Suho kemudian. "Sekarang adalah mencari cara agar Yixing tidak pingsan, dan Suho tidak bersin saat saling berhadapan."

.

**O~o~O~o~O**

.

Sudah seminggu ini Luhan, Xiumin, dan Kris mencari cari agar Yixing dan Suho dapat saling berdekatan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Namun belum juga mereka menemukan cara yang tepat. Setiap menemukan satu cara, cara yang mereka terapkan tak menghasilkan apapun. Yixing tetap pingsan dan suho masih dengan bersin-bersinnya.

Kris memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian sih!?" gemas Kris. Kris menatap Yixing yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

Yixing merenggut, "Mana aku tahu!" ketusnya.

Kris menghela napas, kemudian ia beralih menatap Suho yang duduk di pojok kelas. "Dan kau, bisakah kau tidak bersin-bersin dekat Yixing?! Lama-lama persediaan kopi dirumah habis hanya untuk menghilangkan bersinmu." Kesal Kris.

Suho yang tengan menghirup bubuk kopi di dalam botol kecil itu menatap Kris, "Kalau habis ya beli lagi." Jawab suho enteng. Hal itu malah membuat Kris dongkol.

"Aku tahu kau orang berada, tapi tidak perlu setiap saat kau membeli kopi, kan?" Kris menatap malas Suho.

Luhan yang duduk disebelah Kris tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku tahu!" pekik Luhan tiba-tiba membuat semua penghuni ruangan itu menatap Luhan. "Aku tahu bagaimana cara agar Suho tidak bersin lagi."

Suho yang berada di ujung, berlari menghampiri Luhan dan menguncang bahu Luhan, "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Suho antusias.

Luhan menepis tangan suho, "Jangan menyentuhku!" sentak Luhan tak suka. Suho segera melepaskan tangannya dan meminta maaf. Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, kemudian menatap Suho dan Yixing. "Sebelumnya kita pernah menyuruh Yixing tidak menggunakan wewangian apapun, kan?" tanya Luhan dan diangguki yang lain.

Luhan mengambil botol kecil yang dipegang Suho paksa, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. "Ini. dengan ini aku yakin Suho tidak akan bersin lagi." Penjelasan Luhan menimbulkan tatapan pertanyaan dari semuanya. Luhan menghela napas, "Jika Yixing menggunakan sesuatu beraroma kopi, Suho tidak akan bersin. Selama ini Suho meredakan bersinnya dengan kopi, jadi aku pikir Yixing harus menggunakan sesuatu beraroma kopi."

Penjelasan Luhan membuat Kris menepuk dahinya, "Ish, kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku!"

Minseok tertawa dengan tingkah Kris, "Mungkin karena kau selalu menggerutu ketika menghadapi suho yang sedang kambuh."

Suho tidak memperdulikan Kris dan Minseok, saat ini ia tengan menatap botol kecil itu dengan berbinar-binar. Suho mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yixing, "YIxing, mulai besok kau harus mandi dengan sabun beraroma kopi, lotion kopi, dan pafum kopi." Ucap Suho semangat.

yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ne. akan aku gunakan." Ucapnya pasti. Yixing menatap Luhan dan Minseok, "Pulang kuliah kalian harus mengantarku membeli apapun yang beraroma kopi!" paksa Yixing. Luhan dan Minseok mengangguk dan membuat Yixing tersenyum senang.

.

**O~o~O~o~O**

.

Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi Suho. Bagaimana ia tidak bahagia? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa berdekatan dengan Yixing. Tadi pagi Suho mendapat pesan dari Yixing, kalau Yixing melakukan apa yang direncanakan mereka kemarin.

Selesai pembelajaran, Suho dengan semangat keluar kelas dan menuju kelas Yixing. Hari ini kelas Suho dan Yixing bubar di jam yang sama. Suho tersenyum-senyum ketika memasuki kelas Yixing yang masih cukup ramai.

Saat melewati pintu masuk, Suho disuguhi pemandangan Luhan dan Minseok yang menutup hidung mereka dan mencubiti pipi Yixing. Yixing sendiri hanya menggerutu dengan wajah merah. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan dan Minseok, tapi satu yang dapat Suho duga, keduanya sedang menggoda Yixing.

Suho tersenyum dan berjalan pelang menghampiri ketiga orang itu. Mereka belum menyadari keberadaan Suho. Mendapati mereka yang belum menyadari, suho memutar jalan. Suho berjalan ke samping dan berjalan cukup pelan, mendekati mereka dari belakang. Kini Suho berada tepat dibelakang Yixing. Ketiga orang itu masih belum menyadari suho.

Hidung Suho dapat mencium bau tubuh Yixing. Kopi. Suho tersenyum senang. Jika aroma tubuh Yixing bukan Kopi, dapat dipastikang saat ini Suho akan bersin-bersin tanpa jeda. Suho harus berterima kasih pad aLuhan yang telah menemukan cara ini.

Suho menatap Yixing dengan mata berbinar, tangannya dengan sendirinya bergerak. Sepertinya Suho terlalu terlena dengan aroma tubuh Yixing yang baru. Suho sampai tidak menyadari saat ini ia tengan memeluk Yixing dari belakang. Kedua tangan Suho memeluk bahu dan leher Yixing, kepalanya ia letakkan dibahu Kiri Yixing. "Harum." Bisik Suho dengan mata terpejam.

Yixing yang mendapat peluk tiba-tiba terkejut. Terlebih begitu mendengan suara Suho. Tubuhnya langsung kaku dengan mata yang membulat. Luhan dan Minseok dan mamp tercengang dan terkejut. Mereka terkejut karena keberadaan suho yang secara tiba-tiba .

Luhan orang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutannya bersuara, "Suho… kau tidak bersin." Ucap Luhan mengalihkan perhatian Minseok dan Yixing. Suasana hening sesaat. Kelas mulai sepi, hanya tinggal mereka berempat di kelas itu.

"Benar! Kau tidak bersin-bersin lagi, Suho!" heboh Minseok sambil bertepuk tangan. Suho tertawa senang melihat tingkah Minseok yang kini malah menari-nari tidak jelas dengan Luhan. Kedua orang itu meloncat-loncat sambil berteriak-teriak 'Berhasil!'.

Yixing yang baru tersadar karena kehebohan Luhan dan Minseok tersenyum senang. Tangannya secara naluri mengelus tangan Suho yang berada dilehernya. Yixing menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan Suho, "Akhirnya kita bisa bersentuhan, Suho." Gumam Yixing yang dapat didengar Suho.

Suho mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ne. pulang kuliah, sepertinya kita harus mencari hadiah untuk Luhan. Tanda terima kasih." Usul Suho. Yixing mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Yixing! Yixing!" panggil Luhan heboh. Yixing sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan penuh tanya, "Kau juga tidak pingsan lagi! Yixing! Waaaa…. Aku memang hebat!" heboh Luhan membanggakan dirinya. Ia kembali meloncat-loncat tidak jelas dengan Minseok. Hal itu menimbulkan tawa dari bibir Yixing dan Suho.

Suho menghentikan tawanya. Ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Yixing. Pipi Yixing merona, Yixing juga tersenyum manis. Melihat wajah Yixing yang seperti itu, perlahan Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi Yixing. Dengan bibir yang tersenyum, Suho mengecup pipi Yixing.

Kecupan suho yang berbunyi, sukses mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dan Minseok. Mereka berdua berteriak kegirangan melihat adegan itu. Apalagi ketikan Suho kembali mengecup pipi Yixing beberapa kali. Luhan dan Minseok menggoda Yixing yang wajahnya sudah semerah delima. Mereka berdua berteriak-teriak heboh.

Teriakan keduanya terus terdengar, bahkan lebih parah lagi ketika Yixing memalingkan wajahnya menatap Suho. Suho tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Yixing begitu dekat, bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kedekat mereka, dimanfaatkan Suho untuk mengecup bibir Yixing sekilas.

Tindakan Suho itu membuat Luhan dan Minseok terpaku. Bahkan Kris yang baru datangpun tertegun. Bibir mereka terbuka, mereka akan mengoda pasangan itu. Namun begitu melihat apa yang terjad setelahnyai, bukan godaan yang keluar, melainkan —

"GYAAA! YIXING PINGSAN LAGI‼"

— Teriakan kepanikan.

.

**O~o~O~o~O**

.

Kembali mereka berkumpul di ruang kesehatan. Yang berbeda kini adalah Suho yang duduk di sebelah Yixing. Yixing masih belum sadar.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau mesum juga." Ucap Minseok pada suho, namun matanya tertuju pada Kris.

Kris mendelik, "Kenapa melihatku!"

"Setahuku yang mesum itu kau, Kris." Minseok menatap Kris remeh, "Aku ingat ketika hari kelulusan SMA kau berbuat hal tidak senonoh pada anak SMP sebelah rumahmu."

Kris melotot, "YA! Aku hanya menciumnya!" protes Kris tidak terima.

"Awalnya. Ujung-ujungnya kau hampir memperkosa bocah itu." Tambah Luhan enteng.

Suho yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka melotot. Tidak menyangka ternyata Kris sudak melakukan pelecehan. "K-Kris, aku kira walau tampangmu criminal, kelakuanmu tidak. Tapi ternyata kau memang criminal. " ucap Suho ngeri. Ia beringsut merapat pada Yixing. Entah kenapa ia jadi takut pada Kris.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Suho. Kejadiannya tidak seperti apa yang mereka katakan. Aku hanya sedikit meraba saja, kok. Sedikiiiittt…" Jelas Kris gelagapan.

Bukannya membaik, penjelasan Kris malah semakin membuat Suho tidak percaya. "Meraba? Wufan! Itu sama saja dengan kau melakukan pelecehan! Terlebih anak SMP!" suho berteriak histeris. Temannya sungguh!

PUK

Luhan menepuk bahu Suho, "Karena itu, Suho. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan naga mesum itu." Luhan menunjuk Kris. "Kemesumannya menular lho~"

Minseok mengangguki Luhan. "Ne, benar kata Luhan," Minseok menatap Suho serius, "Dan asal kau tahu, yang tertular adalah Luhan."

Luhan melotot. Suho mengangga, sedangkan Kris tertawa cekikikan. "YA! KIM MINSEOK! AKU TIDAK MESUM!" Luhan melempar bantal pada Minseok.

Minseok menerimanya dengan mudah, "Heh, aku ingat betul dua bulan lalu kau mencuri ciuman pada bocah SMA sebelah. Bukan hanya mencium, tapi kau 'memakan habis' bibir bocah itu." Setelah membuka rahasia Luhan, Minseok tertawa puas.

Wajah Luhan merah parah. Malu tertangkap basah, Luhan melarikan diri. Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar ruang kesehatan itu. Kris dan Minseok tertawa keras. sedangkan Suho menatap tidak percaya, "Aku tidak menyangka. Wajah sepolos itu ternyata… serigala." Ucap Suho ngeri.

Minseok berdehem, "Suho," panggil Minseok. Suho yang tadinya menatap pintu, berbalik menatap Minseok. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku takut Yixing kembali pingsan jika melihatmu ketika ia sadar nanti." Saran Minseok segaligus perintah.

Suho merenggut, "Tapi aku masih ingin bersama Yixing."

"Percuma, Suho." Kris menepuk pundak Suho. "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kali ini aku yang akan mencari cara agar Yixing Tidak pingsan lagi. Biarkan Minseok dan Luhan yang menjaga dan mengantar Yixing pulang." Kris menarik paksa Suho yang berpeganggan pada pinggiran ranjang. 'Aku tidak mau kalah oleh si rusa jadi-jadian itu.' Batin Kris. Sepertinya ia ingin membuktikan pada Luhan, ia tidak akan kalah… Taruhan.

"Tapi—"

"Yixing akan baik-baik saja." Akhirnya Kris berhasil menyeret Suho ke luar ruang kesehatan.

Minseok menghela napas. Ia menatap Yixing prihatin, "Kisah cintamu sangat merepotkan, Yixing."

.

**O~o~O~o~O**

.

Kris tersenyum puas menunjukkan hasil dari pemikirannya mencari cara agar Yixing tidak pingsan ketika berhadapan dengan Suho. Kris juga menatap remeh pada Luhan yang berdecih tidak suka. Minseok menatap ragu-ragu pada hasil pekerjaan Kris. Jujur saja apa yang dilakukan Kris membuat Minseok sedikit… ilfeel.

"Sebaiknya kau suruh Yixing kemari, rusa jejadian." Perintah Kris dengan nada sok.

Luhan mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Yixing agar menemui mereka di rumah Kris. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Yixing, Luhan menatap Kris jengah. "Hentikan senyum bodohmu. Kau malah membuat aura di ruangan ini semakin suram." Titah Luhan.

kris tidak memperdulikan ocehan Luhan, ia beralih menatap Suho yang sedari tadi duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Kris menepuk bahu Suho, "Tenang saja, aku yakin cara ini akan berhasil. Seminggu ini aku telah memikirnya." Ujar Kris menenangan.

Suho menatap Kris ragu, "Aku kurang yakin. Dengan idemu ini, aku malah takut Yixing akan menjauhiku. Kau tahu sendirikan seminggu ini kami berjauhan." Ucap Suho lesu. Ia memainkan kaning kemejanya.

"Tenang saja. Selama seminggu ini aku sudah mencari masalah kenapa Yixing selalu pingsan jika bertatapan denganmu."

Suho menatap penuh harap, "Semoga saja caramu membuahkan hasil seperti Luhan." Suho tersenyum pada Luhanketika nama Luhan ia sebut. Hal itu membuat senyum Luhan terkembang dan melirik Kris seakan berkata, '_kau akan kalah_.' Dan dibalas dengan cibiran Kris.

"Emmm… Suho, apa kau merasa nyaman dengan perubahanmu?" tanya Minseok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Suho dengan intens.

Suho menggeleng, "Sejujurnya tidak sama sekali. Aku sedikit sesak, bagian leher seperti dicekik."

"Kurasa pakaian yang kau pakai terlalu kekecilan, sebaiknya kau ganti. Lalu jangan memakai warna pink, itu terlalu girly dan… menjijikkan." Minseok meleletkan lidahnya ketika mengatakan kata jijik.

Suho memperhatikan pakaiannya, kemudian ia menatap Kris. "Kubilang juga apa? Ini sangat menjijikkan!" kesal Suho seraya meninju lengan Kris.

"Tidak ada lagi bajuku yang muat untukmu. Hanya itu saja, dan itupun bajuku waktu SMP." Jawab Kris cuek.

Suho, Luhan, dan Minseok melotot. "SMP?! Ewhhh… pantas saja baju itu norak!" Luhan mengernyitkan wajahnya, menatap ngeri baju yang dipakai Suho. Begitu pula Minseok yang langsung beranjak menghampiri Suho dan langsung membuka paksa baju yang dikenakan Suho. Suho sendiri menurut saja, toh sejak awal ia memang tidak suka pada baju pilihan Kris. Tapi karena Kris mengancam Suho, ia pasrah saja menerimanya.

"Lu, cepat cari baju baru untuk Suho. Kebesaranpun taka pa." perintah Minseok dan langsung dituruti Luhan. Luhan mengobrak-abrik lemari Kris dengan brutal, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kris yang memarahi Luhan. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Luhan menemukan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru tosca.

"Pakai ini." Luhan menyodorkan Kemeja itu pada Suho. Suho menerimanya dan langsung memakainya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kali ini lebih baik karena warna dan ukurannya yang tidak kekecilan. "Bagus!" puji Luhan melihat hasil yang lebih baik.

Terlalu sibuk merobak ulang dan memperbaiki penampilan Suho, waktu berlalu cukup lama sampai terdengar bel berbunyi. Dengan cepat-cepat Minseok menyuruh Suho berdiam diri di kamar Kris, sedangkan mereka bertiga menemui Yixing.

Setelah kepergian ketiga temannya, Suho bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia sungguh sangat takut ketika Yixing melihat penampilannya, malah akan kabur. Bagaimanapun penampilan Suho saat ini bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata baik. 15 menit waktu berlalu, Yixing belum juga menampakkan dirinya di kamar Kris. Hal itu membuat Suho semakin gelisah. Lima menit berlalu, ia mendengar ketukan pintu. Dapat ia yakaini Yixing yang mengetuknya.

"Ma-masuk." Guugp Suho mempersilahkan. Suho membalikkan badannya, ia berdiri membelakangi YIxing.

Yixing berjalan menghampiri Suho. Ia berdiri tepat dibelakang Suho, "Suho?" panggil Yixing.

"Y-ya?" jawab Suho tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya dan menunduk, "Emm… Kris bilang, ia telah menemukan cara agar aku tidak pingsan lagi. Luhan menambahkan kalau ada sedikit perubahan dari penampilanmu. Emm… tapi aku belum melihatnya, jadi bisakah kau menghadapku?" pinta Yixing.

Suho terdiam sesaat, "Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan pergi setelah melihatku dengan tampilan baru." Pinta Suho, "Aku… aku sendiri kurang yakin dengan ide Kris." Tambah Suho.

Yixing menatap punggung Suho dan tersenyum, "Bagaimanapun penampilanmu, aku tidak akan pergi begitu saja. Bagaimanapun sudah seminggu ini kita jarang bertemu." Yixing kembali menunduk, "Aku merindukanmu…" ujar Yixing dengan wajah yng merah.

Pipi Suho memerah mendengar pernyataan Yixing. "Aku juga, aku rindu melihat wajahamu." Suho membalikkan badanya dan berhadapan dengan Yixing. Suho menatap Yixing yang tertunduk malu-malu. Suho mendur tiga langkah, "Yixing, lihat aku." Pinta Suho.

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Reaksi awal Yixing ketika melihat penampilan baru Suho adalah Syok. Matanya bahkan hampir keluar. "Ka-kau benar-benar Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya Yixing ragu. Suho mengangguk kaku. Yixing membeku. Entah ia harus bereaksi seperti apa, penampilan Suho sungguh.. ugh!

Yixing menatap Suho lama. Matanya menelusuri setiap jengkal badan Suho. Penampilan Suho saat ini adalah rambut dengan gaya bob the beatles, kemeja panjang yang terkancing sampai leher, kacamata khas anak culun, lalu celana yang sampai perut. Intinya penempilan Suho adalah NERD! CULUN! Yixing memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Apa yang Kris lakukan padamu, sih? Kenapa kau berubah jadi culun begini?" ratap Yixing.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Suho memecah keheningan. "Kris bilang, mungkin kau pingsan karena penampilanku. Karena itu ia merombak penampilanku. Setelah kupikir-pikir, cara ini ampuh juga." Suho tersenyum pada Yixing.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan belum mencoba mendekatimu."

Suho mendekati Yixing, jarak diantara mereka snagat tipis. "Lihat, kau tidak pingsan." Ucapnya senang, Suho mengelus rambut Yixing. Yixing menatap tepat pada mata Suho yang terhalang kacamata tebal.

Yixing mendekati Suho, sehingga tubuh mereka hampir menempel. Tanganya terulur menentuh pipi Suho, "Aku bisa menyentuhmu." Ucapnya tidak percaya.

Suho tersenyum, "Aku juga bisa memelukmu." Suho memeluk Yixing erat. Mereka tertawa bahagia bersama. Yixing menengelamkn wajahnya pada bahu Suho. Suho mengusap-usap rambut Yixing, "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Yixing mengangguk, ia menatap Suho. "Biasanya aku akan pingsan jika berada dalam jarak dekat denganu. Melihat wajahmu pun aku akan pingsan, tapi dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini aku bisa bebas berdekatan denganmu, menatap wajahmu, dan memelukmu seperti saat ini." yixing memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Hm, biasanya aku juga akan bersin-bersin. Ah, apa tidak apa kau memiliki kekasih dnega penampilan aneh begini?" tanya Suho. Yixing menggeleng, aku tidak peduli dnegna penampilanmu. Yang penting aku bisa bersamamu." Jawab Yiing tulus.

Suho tersenyumbahagia, "Kalau begitu akan berpenampilan seperti ini setiap bertemu denganmu." Ucap Suho.

"Ne, tak apa. setidaknya dengan penampilan seperti ini, hanya aku yang tahu seberapa tampan dirimu."

"Jadi kau selalu pingsan saat berhadapan denganku karena aku terlalu tampan?" tanya Suho jahil.

Yixing memukul pelan dada Suho, wajahnya memerah lagi. "Ne, kau sangat tampan. Wajahmu itu sangat menenangkan. Tapi sayang aku juga tidak bisa melihatnya." Sedih Yixing.

Suho nepuk kepala Yixing pelan, "Perlahan-lahan. Perlahan-lahan saja kita saling membiasakan diri. Aku dengan harum tubuhmu dank au dengan penampilanku. Aku akan berusaha agar tidak bersin-bersin dengan aroma tubuh aslimu. Dan kau pun harus membiasakan diri dengan penampilanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan merubah penampilanku perlahan-lahan."

Yixing mengangguk, "Aku juga akan mulai mengurangi aroma kopi di tubuhku. Jujur saja aku pusing menciumnya."

Suho menatap Yixing dalam. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama, sampai mata Suho tertuju pada bibir Yixing. Ibu jari Suho emngusap bibir Yixing, "Bolehkah?" izin Suho.

Tanpa menjawab, Yixing menutup matanya. Suho yang mengerti akan tindakan Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya. Sedikit ragu, karena ia takut Yixing pingsan lagi. Tapi Suho tetap nekat, kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu. Suho perlahan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yixing. Awalnya tubuh mereka tersentak dan bergeter, namun setelah menyamankan diri Suho mulai mencium bibir Yixing. Yixing membalas ciuman Suho. Suho memejamkan matanya, mereka saling membalas ciuman dengan sedikit lumatan.

Tangan Suho memeluk erat punggung Yixing, sedangkan tnagan Yixing melingkar erat di leher Suho. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, sampai akhirnya Suho mengakhirinya. Mereka membuka mata dan saling menatap, keudian saling melempar senyum. "Aku hampir kebablasan." Jujur Suho.

Yixing tertawa, "Aku tahu, kalau tidak mana mungkin tanganmu ada dibalik bajuku."

"Maaf, terbawa suanasan. Apalagi saat ini kita berada di kamar.'" Suho menaik-turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum emsum.

Yixing tertawa dan memukul dada Suho, "Tidak akan kuburikan sampai kau menikahiku."

Mata Suho terbelalak mendengar untaian kata dari Yixing. "Kau.. mau menikah denganku?" tanya Suho. Yixing mengangguk antusias dengan senyum terkembang. Suho tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Yixing erat, "Aku akan menikahimu. Setelah Lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan, kita menikah."

"Aku mau. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, kau tidak boleh melirik yang lain. harus ada aku untuk sekarang dan selamanya."

"Aku janji. Hanya akan ada Zhang Yixing dalam hidupku. Hanya Yixing seorang."

.

**O~o~O~o~O**

.

"Nah, Luhan. Sesuai perjanjian, kau harus memberikan uangnya karena aku yang menang."

Di balik pintu kamar, Kris, Luhan, dan Minseok mengintip. Kris mengadahkan tanganya menagih uang taruhan mereka. Luhan dengan tidak rela menyerahkan uangnya sesuai dengan perjanjian. Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapatkan uang yang terbilang cukup banyak.

"Terimakasi, Luhan." Ujar Kris dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

Luhan sendiri hanya berdecih tidak suka, "Kali ini kubiarkan kau menang, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan untuk yang selanjutnya."

Minseok menggeleng melihat kelakuan Kris dan Luhan, "Kukira kalian tulus membantu mereka. Ternyata hanya demi taruhan." Minseok menghela napas.

.

**O~o~O~o~O**

.

Yixing termenung di balkon kamarnya. Ia menikmati cuaca di sore hari. Yixing menatap lembayung senja dengan senyuman. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada besi pembatas. Ia terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit sampai ia merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Yixing segera berbalik, "Tumben pulang lebih awal, Suho." Ucap Yixing seraya mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Suho.

Suho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing, "Aku merindukan _istri_ tercintaku."

Yixing mendengus, "sudah berapa kali kubilang agar tidak menyebutku _istri_. Aku kan laki-laki." Sebal Yixing.

Suho terkekeh, "Tapi kau istriku. Ketika enam tahu lalu, saat kita menikah kau kan yang memakai gaun." Ujar Suho jail.

Yixing mencibir, "Itu bukan kemauanku! Salahkan Luhan yang seenaknya mengajakku taruhan."

"Kau kan bisa menolak taruhannya. Lagipula salah sendiri kenapa bisa kalah dari Luhan."

"Yak! Saat itu mana kutahu kalau Luhan akan menikah duluan. Tahu begitu taruhannya akan kuganti, menjadi siapa yang akan menikah terakhir diantara aku dan Luhan." Jengkelnya. Yixing sepertinya masih kesal karena Luhan yang berbuat curang.

Ya, tujuh tahun lalu Luhan membuat taruhan dengan Yixing. Siapa diantara mereka yang akan menikah duluan. Yixing bertaruh dirinyalah yang terlebih dahulu, karena Suho sudah mempersiapkan acara pertunangan. Tapi ternyata Luhan curang. Luhan diam-diam telah bertunangan dengan kekasihnya yang lebih muda. Dan yang membuat Yixing kesal, ternyata penikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan satu bulan setelah mereka bertaruh. Tentu hal itu membuat Yixing harus menerima kekalahan dan menuruti apa kemauan Luhan. Dan sialnya Luhan menyuruhnya memakai gaun ketika ia menikah dengan Suho.

"Saat itu aku sangat terkejut. Aku pikir kau melarikan diri dari pernikahan kita," Suho mengenang ketika acara pernikahannya dulu, dimana saat itu Suho melihat Yixing memakai gaun da tidak mengenalinya. Suho sempat akan berlalri dari altar untuk mencari Yixing. Namun begitu Kris berbisik padanya kalau Yiixng lah sosok yang bergaun itu, Suho malah mimisan. "Aku sampai mimisan karena melihatmu dalam balutan gaun yang sangat terbuka."

"Dasar mesum!" yixing mengempleng kepala Suho.

"Wajar saja jika aku seperti itu. Tubuhmu sangat mulus, aku bahkan meragukan kalau kau laki-laki." Suho mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Gaunmu itu telalu pendek, pahamu bahkan dilihat samua yang hadir saat itu. Selain itu bahumu juga terekspos. Karena itu setelah acara selesai, aku menghabisi Luan."

Yixing mengerjap, "Eh, jadi kau yang membuat wajah Luhan memar?" kaget Yixing.

Suho mengangguk, "Ya, saat itu aku dibantu oleh Sehun. Dia membantuku karena kesal Luhan yang tersenyum mesum setiap kali melihat tubuhmu." Suho berkata dengan nada menahan kesal.

"Ck, pantas saja ketika itu aku merasakan aura-aura tidak meyenangkan di dekat Sehun. Ternyata Luhan penyebabnya." Yixing mengangguk-anguk.

"Yixing," panggil Suho. Yixing menatap Suho, "Aku bersykur. Sekarnag aku sudah tidak bersin-bersin lagi berdekatan denganmu yang sudah tidak menggunakan aroma kopi lagi."

Yixing tersenyum, "Aku juga bahagia kerena tidak perlu melihatmu dengan tampilan culun seperti waktu kita Kuliah. Saat ini aku bisa bebas menatapmu tanpa kacamata, kemeja tekancing sampai leher, dan celana yang sampai menutupi perut." Yixing menagkupkan tangannya pada wajah Suho. "Aku akan terus melihat wajah tampanmu, sepuasnya dan tidak akan pernah bosan." Yixing tersenyum lembut sebelum ia mencium bibir Suho.

Dan sore itu, dihabiskan oleh Yixing dan Suho dengan berbagi ciuman hangat dan mesra.

.

**O~o~O~o~O**

.

**FIN**

.

**O~o~O~o~O**

.


End file.
